


distance is only an issue if you let it be

by earthtogauva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Falling Out of Love, M/M, Texts/Phone Calls, haikyuu angst week day 2, idk how to tag mayn, just angst yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtogauva/pseuds/earthtogauva
Summary: Hey! You’ve reached the voicemail of your favourite Hanamaki Takahiro! I’m probably busy or something so hit me up after the beep and I’ll get back to ya!〘Haikyuu Angst Week Day 2: Texts/Phone Calls, Insecurities, "Was I ever enough?"〙
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	distance is only an issue if you let it be

**DAY 1**

Hey! How’s the new place?

_ Sent 12.05 p.m. _

It’s good! Spacious for a one bedroom apartment!

_ Attachment 1 _

_ Sent 12.07 p.m. _

Wowza looks good

Will you get furniture or use your parents’ old ones?

_ Sent 12.09 p.m. _

Might go shopping

Wanna come?

I know it’s a long journey but I miss you :(

_ Sent 12.11 p.m. _

Do you even need to ask

LOser

This friday I’ll catch the earliest train

_ Sent 12.13 p.m. _

Your loser tho <3

I love you 

_ Sent 12.13 p.m. _

Love you too <3

_ Sent 12.14 p.m. _

**DAY 15**

Long day?

_ Sent 19.18 p.m. _

You wouldn’t bELIEVE

Was arguing with a client on a coffin price

A CO F F I N

_ Sent 19.20 p.m. _

AHAHAHAHAHAHA

_ Sent 19.20 p.m. _

Apparently the deceased wanted a specific mahogany coffin but stingy mcfuck didn’t wanna pay the price for it

Glad the deceased is

Yknow

Deceased

_ Sent 19.23 p.m. _

Absolute clownery

Are you okay?

_ Sent 19.25 p.m. _

Tired mostly

_ Sent 19.26 p.m. _

Go wash up I’ll call you and we can watch a movie together ok?

_ Sent 19.27 p.m. _

Sure doll

Love you

_ Sent 19.30 p.m. _

Love you too <3

_ Sent 19.30 p.m. _

**DAY 47**

Hiro? You okay?

_ Sent 20.40 p.m. _

Yea I’m good

_ Sent 20.59 p.m. _

You sure?

You haven’t texted all day

Have you eaten?

_ Sent 21.00 p.m. _

Just did

Ordered in

Sorry for not texting job finding is hard

Akinori helped me out

_ Sent 21.05 p.m. _

Glad he is

Go to bed okay?

I love you creampuff

_ Sent 21.06 p.m. _

Love you too Issei 

_ Sent 21.08 p.m. _

  
  


**DAY 67**

Hiro? Are you there?

_ Sent 12.01 a.m. _

I hope you're okay 

Haven’t heard from you all day

_ Sent 12.06 a.m. _

Hey

Yeah I’m fine

Work was t i r i n g

_ Sent 12.32 a.m. _

Babe 

Go to bed okay?

I'll talk to you in the morning

Love you so much, Hiro <3

_ Sent 12.33 a.m. _

“Huh, left on read again.”

**DAY 88**

Hiro?

I hope you’re okay

I had a full day today, had to train a newbie on reception

If you’re free i could call

Tell you about what newbie did

_ Sent 19.05 p.m. _

We could call, watch a movie

We didn’t get to watch the one last week

Spirited Away?

_ Sent 19.08 p.m. _

_ Missed call (1) _

_ Voice message:  _ Hey, darling, i hope you’re okay, i miss hearing your voice. Call me when you get this okay?

I love you.

**DAY 109**

_ Hey! You’ve reached the voicemail of your favourite Hanamaki Takahiro! I’m probably busy or something so hit me up after the beep and I’ll get back to ya! _

Beep.

“Hey, Hiro. It’s me, Issei. Haven’t heard from you since Thursday. Are you okay? I hope you’re at least eating and taking care of yourself. I’m free this weekend if you want me over? I could cook, we could catch up. I miss holding your hand. Or not, if you’re too busy. 

“Call me back, if you can. Or text. I love you so much.”

**DAY 209**

_ 20.09 p.m. _

“Issei.”

“Hiro, hi! I was about to call! I was wondering-”

“Let’s break up.”

Issei stopped, his smile stuck. He blinked once. Twice.

“W-what was that?”

A sigh on the other end of the line. “Let’s break up, Issei. I can’t do this anymore.”

“Takahiro, wait don’t do this to me, not yet” Issei started, his voice dropping and his lips quivering. He fell back against his couch, his head spinning. He tried to level his voice but his throat felt so tight.

“I can’t do this anymore, Issei. The distance is killing me. I don’t see your face, I don’t feel your touch. I can’t live with the shadow of a man I love.”

“Then let’s try again. I’ll visit for a week, I’ll make weekly visits. I can alternate my work at the funeral parlour just let me fix this.”

“Issei, this isn’t something that can be fixed with you coming over. I fell out of love with you. I don’t want to string you along anymore, I can’t-”

“When did it change?”

Silence. Issei watched the second hand on his wall clock tick by. It seemed to be slowing down.

“When I started dreading your calls, and started answering you hours later.”

_ Ah, day 47 onward, then,  _ Issei thought, eyes watching the wall clock.

“Please, Takahiro, I can fix this. Give me a chance. I’ll come over all the time, I promise.”

Issei heard a shaky laugh, and his heart ached to run his thumb over the tear he knew was running down Takahiro’s face. “You can't’, Issei. You have work, you can’t take random days off.”

“Please, don’t do this. Was it something I did?  _ Please _ , Hiro. I’m  _ begging _ .”

“No, no, Issei. Please, it wasn’t something you did. You could’ve never done anything wrong. You always gave it your best. I just can’t keep up with you anymore. Let’s just end it before I hurt you.”

“You’re already hurting me.”

Issei didn’t mean to but the words slipped out. He bit his lip but the damage was done. Takahiro let out another shaky laugh.

“I know, darling. I’m not a good boyfriend, am I? Hurting you like this?” 

“And I’ll love you through that all just  _ please  _ let me love you.”

“I can’t let you do that, Issei. You know that. You deserve better, I need to find myself. Let me go, Issei.”

Issei choked but steadied himself. “Be,” he paused, tears threatening to spill, “Before you leave, was I ever enough?”

“You were more than enough; you were too much for me.”

Issei broke, a sob breaking through his lips.

“Goodnight, Issei.”

_ Click. _

Issei stared at the wall clock. Time seemed to be moving again but he felt numb. He looked around his apartment living room, remembering this was where he proposed to Hanamaki to be by his side forever using an onion ring. It was all laughs and smiles and kisses then. 

Issei blinked and rubbed his face before he got up, forcing himself to get a drink of water before he went to bed. 

He doesn’t think he’ll be going to work tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me [on twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/moontogauva) or [on my cc](https://curiouscat.me/moontogauva)
> 
> hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
